


Twinge

by j_gabrielle



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: M/M, kink meme fill, mini fill, waking up without knowing what happened the night before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:- Dean gets really drunk, Graham has to take him home, and take advantage of poor Dean's drunkness and fucks him raw. In the mornig Dean can't remember anything but there's enough evidence of last night fucking </p><p>http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/4307.html?thread=8184787t8184787</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twinge

Dean wakes up to a whole world of pain. He is naked in bed. Half of the pillows are strewn all over the floor and the sheets are missing. The sunlight filtering in through the window warms his skin and it is then that he sees the dark bruises blooming vivid on his hips and his thighs.  
  
He tries to shift, only to find a sharp burst of pain from his lower back. He cries out, reaching out to steady himself on the head board. Dean quickly takes stock of his condition.  
  
On closer inspection, the bruises are shaped like fingers. Dean reaches over and under to feel... The slick wetness on the back of his thighs, the slight soreness at his anus and cock.  
  
He takes a quick look around. Alone. He is alone. There is no one in the room with him, no evidence of company that stayed the night. And yet...  
  
Yet, Dean remembers the feeling of being held down, an unbearable fullness in him. Of pain and the weight of another body against him. Dean remembers... Someone telling him that he will make this feel _oh_ so good for him.  
  
He presses his fingers against the clusters of bruises painting the jut of his hip. A soft gasp escapes him as a slight flutter of pain washes over him. Dean is sore, in no small amount of discomfort and probably needs a soothing bath for his aches. But by _god_ does he want whoever that did this to him, to do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could've done this prompt some justice. It's a wonderful prompt, and if anyone feels inclined fill it, please please _please_ do. It deserves a proper porny fill that I unfortunately cannot deliver.


End file.
